Under Bloody Cheeks
by Content Fantasy
Summary: Henry didn't know he'd be pulled into such a world, a controlled world by a lunatic: Walter Sullivan. Now Henry is determined to protect Elieen,defeat/kill Walter, and escape, but a surprising spark happens when the two men are in a room together alone.


Disclaimer on the characters, places etc. on this fanfic about SH4

Hope you all enjoy it :3

I'm hoping to include much more chapters, but it all depends on if you'll give reviews. The less reviews the less chapters.

Anyway, enjoy!

**Edit:** I didn't mean to sound rude [review or i don't write, I will write I would just like to have reviews to motivate me to write more]

* * *

chapter**_i_**

Green eyes gazed over the black writing within the confinements of the small brown bind notebook. "The second time I've been to that place...That, forest with the Wish House" a small mutter came from the brown haired male. This was what he was determined to do: keep a detailed documentary about what was, and has gone on ever since those past days he had been locked on his room: 302. Picking up the dollar store black pen and flicking it between his index and thumb, Henry had closed his eyes in slight frustration, his other hand moving up to pinch the bridge of his nose, as if it would relieve the stress and life threatening situation. He didn't know what to do, well sure he did, he had a few choices: stay put and die in the room due to lack of food and hydration, pursue the holes and find himself in a hell he couldn't and most likely would never escape from...or, none of the above which was a mystery.

It took no more then five solid minutes before the pen began to scribble on the paper within the notebook: _ Date: Unknown. Time: Unknown. Within the last few hours I've noticed the cracks in the walls had increased and the hole in my laundry room is more like an eye watching me then something I can travel through to go to these...disturbed places_. Pausing he had set the pen down and returned to his previous position: pinching the bridge of his nose, this time eyes shut and breath which inhaled and exhaled became shaken, uneven because of something within the room. "If only I had Tylenol , or Aspirin" Henry mused to himself as he had stood up from his chair and gradually pushed himself towards his bed and plopped down on the edge, his rear causing the springs to squeak and scream as he had plopped, but the sounds quickly stopped as he didn't move, and stared at the ratted carpet he had been wishing to replace, and yet never got around to it.

"And Elieen...She's still there and can't get back" he whispered to himself, his voice holding nothing but confusion as a deep sigh escaped his lips, his body falling to the side onto his bed before rolling onto his back, his legs kicking up and laying on the bed. It was in no time he could feel himself slipping away, slipping into a slumber that he wished he could stay in and call reality, unlike what he was living in now - complete hell, or worse if you could call it that. _' I have to protect her, and get out of this hell_' he thought to himself, and it had been his last thought before everything had went black, finally having fallen asleep on his bed.

The males dreams was filled with nothing but distorted beings, creatures and whispers of help coming from Elieen herself. It had been those small whispering calls that had woke Henry up, or was it because of the other voice which was calling out to him. . . .

"Wake up Henry" the voice held no rumble or aggression...and it wasn't feminine which had made Henry's green eyes open, but the first thing he had noticed was how everything was blurry, but it wasn't a wake up kind of blurry, it was something different and caused his head to throb painfully. Closing his eyes a bit tighter he had shook his head, as if shaking it would rid his thoughts of the pain, but once the small shake had stopped, eyes opened to find no more blur he realized a few important facts: He was no longer in his bed, the pain was still there, and his arms and legs were immobilized. _'Why....can't I move?'_ Henry thought to himself as he had looked to his left arm, seeing it extended out and wrapped from wrist to shoulder in several light brown leather straps which was keeping him to what he could only assume was a piece of wood along with barbwire laced around his hands, but no where near his wrist thankfully. "What... What the hell?!" he quickly snapped as he had scanned his other arm to find the same circumstances for that one, and as for his legs which were in a worse condition: the barbwire was laced into his pants and already digging into his flesh, but nonetheless he had tried to yank himself free, wincing to the pain of the metal ripping and tearing.

"Don't struggle to much Henry I can't have you dying before the sacraments are complete The dirty blonds eerie voice came from the other side of the room where a light bulb was doing it's best in lighting the workspace of whatever he was doing - Henry was easy to see he was doing something with his hands on a metal sheet, he was able to tell from how the man's arms shifted about and the sound of metal 'tinking' every now and then. "Walter you don't have to do this. Stop it **right** now. Even though he was really in no situation to be speaking so hard, he couldn't resist to struggle once again so he could get himself free which was undoubtedly getting him into a worse position. Don't make me repeat myself Henry the voice was still calm, but this time there was a different hint in it which had surprisingly made Henry stop moving all together, the brown haired man simply watched helplessly as the twisted man do whatever he was doing.

'_God what am I going to do...I can't move my arms or legs, and I don't even know if I'm home or in that other place..._ Henry thought to himself, his thoughts coming quickly as he had looked about the room, trying to find something near arms reach to set himself free. Was there anything for him to grab? No, nothing, not a thing. The only thing he had been able to see was the metal shelves with numerous jars which were both open and closed, containing nothing or something, and the odd small box which he was positive held matches for some reason.

Before he was able to get a really good view of the room he was in a rough hand grabbed onto his jaw, jerking it so the two men could meet eyes. Walters hand was capped over Henry's stumbled chin and cheeks, wrapping around to keep a word from escaping and having his eyes shift from place to place - who would look away from someone covering your mouth and holding it shut? Not a smart person that was for sure. "Escape is something that is impossible, Henry. Try to lay back and let me perform the procedure or else things could get...Messy" Walter chimed to the male, his hand grasping more tightly as he was able to feel the jaw starting to shift - he knew what was going to come, Henry was going to try and bite him and he wasn't going to allow it. It would be degrading in many ways. "Mmhpmmhhh! " Henry tried to say something, but it was muffles against his own lips and Walters scuffed, hard and grimy hand that made Henry want to wince just having such thing touch him. This was as disturbing as stomping on the creatures he knocked down: those demonic dogs, bats... Everything squishing under his feet felt as if it was being smothered over his mouth.

Slowly Walter had retraced his hand from Henry, who had in response did nothing but clench his hands into tight fists as threatening contact continued for moments on end before the blond had moved back to his table that was clearly lite, but unseen by Henry because of the angle he was pointed at. He was able to feel the blood drip off of his hands from when he had tried to move and resulted in the wire digging in, and his legs were no acceptation in this case since he had tried to kick himself free. More blood, that...odd sensation of the warm liquid seeping down chilled skin. Did this mean he was going to die from how everything felt? slowed down? No, he wasn't going to let this happen. This was life or death, and even though struggling would result in death most likely, struggling could also mean a small slim chance at freedom which felt so far away from his grasp.

Arms started to strain in movement, legs pained and cramped as Henry tried to thrash about, his head shaking violently from side to side as he was now trying desperately "You sick bastard stop what your doing!!" Henry yelled out, his voice holding a insane amount of anger as he thrashed about. It was in no time Walter was in front of Henry, hand grasping onto his throat harshly while the other had forced a white cloth over the brown haired man's mouth who was yelling, which quickly stopped as the scent of the chloroform reached him. Green eyes vanished under closed lids before his head became limp like the rest of his body due to the drug Walter easily used to subdue him while he was on the cross.

Setting the cloth into his pocket and releasing Henry's throat the blond's lips had shifted into a slight smile as he had returned to his table for a moment to retrieve a object before appearing in front of Henry once again only to cut his blue button up shirt quickly and sufficiently before his bare chest was exposed. _Don't worry Mom, I'll wake you up soon and we can be together_ the thought whispered within Walters mind as he had put a hand onto Henry's chest, the other hand moving closer and closer which held onto a silver cleaned scalpel. Once the razor sharp metal had touched the brown haired males chest, a bit of pressure was pushed on which ended up in flesh being split, the blade cutting in which made blood leak out like many other wounds on his hands and legs because of the wire he had wrapped around his sacrament.

- - - - - - - -

"Henry! Henry wake up don't die on me! You can't leave me!" Green eyes shot open wide and quick as his body reacted: jolting up into a sitting position quickly as he had looked around, a heavy uneasy breathing escaping the male as he had looked around, looking to where that loud voice had came from, that...familiar feminine voice. "Elieen!" he realized who had called out and looked around until finding himself looking at Elieen, his next door neighbor who had also been dragged into this hell and survived something he had thought she had died from. "Don't do that again Henry! I thought you died on me you weren't breathing or anything!" the female cried out but no tears went down her face as she had looked over Henry who simply stared at her with a blank face....his thoughts going to what he had seen and felt before losing consciousness.

Emerald eyes moved to his own hands, searching over them to see any kind of wounds... There was nothing. After looking over his legs and seeing no wounds there, or even torn fabric on his pants Henry was left with the confusing conclusion that what he had seen and felt was nothing more then a vivid nightmare. Or was it?


End file.
